


Diagnosis: Crush

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [54]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Deceit/Remus, Logan likes data, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Multi, New Kid Nerd Logan, Popular Gays Dukeceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: From this prompt:Intruloceit Dee and Remus were the first gay couple in school, at least the first one that didn't had anything against showing it in public. Logan is a quiet nerd boy that has a crush on both boys. Dee and Remus were making out in a room when Logan walked in, locking the door in the process, he was about to confess his crush.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Comments: 59
Kudos: 238





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt:
> 
> Intruloceit Dee and Remus were the first gay couple in school, at least the first one that didn't had anything against showing it in public. Logan is a quiet nerd boy that has a crush on both boys. Dee and Remus were making out in a room when Logan walked in, locking the door in the process, he was about to confess his crush.

There’s a certain celebrity status that comes with being the first out kid in school. There’s almost a _legendary_ status that comes with being the first out _couple_ in school, and it was graciously granted to Dee and Remus. They were flamboyant, they were popular, they were utterly and undeniably gay and very proud of it. 

It wasn’t at all the worst school for it, luckily, but they both came with pre-built reputations that helped them against the thankfully insignificant backlash from some of their more equality-adverse peers. Remus was, after all, constantly flicking his lighter in a very unsettling way, and Dee was top dog among the cheerleaders who would absolutely crush you if you tried to bully him or his boyfriend. 

Logan was in love. 

Well okay maybe not in _love_ , but he’d never known anyone like them. This time last year he’d been just another quiet queer kid in an unfriendly school where the jocks ruled with an iron fist of intolerance, but this new school had Dee and Remus and Logan _wanted_. He’d spent a bit of time untangling what exactly it was he was attracted to, making sure it wasn’t just what they _had_ but no; it definitely turned out to be the boys themselves. Dee was gorgeous and smart and had offered him a pen on his first day without hesitation and Remus was witty and cute in a soft, Mark Ruffalo or Paul Rudd sort of way. Also he’d apologised way too much when the soccer ball he’d been playing with had bounced on the picnic table Logan had sat at and startled him so badly he’d dropped his sandwich. They’d both insisted on buying Logan a replacement and yeah. He was crushing hard. 

Now, Logan being Logan he’d gone straight back to his research and had printed an entire binder full of information about polyamory just to prove to himself that what he felt was real. And then he’d anlaysed and charted his emotions around them and how they reacted and added that in for good measure. There were even a few pages about honest communication and not repressing feelings, just to explain why he thought all of this was a good idea at all.

Armed with the binder and a redbull for fortitude, he waited until he saw them slip into a classroom at lunch break and hurried to follow. Today was the day- no matter what they did afterwards he was going to confess his feelings to them. And then maybe run away or something. 

Remus was sat on a desk when he burst in, Dee standing between his legs and clearly annoyed to have been interrupted during their makeout time. But when Logan threw the binder onto the next desk over, and twisted the lock just for good measure, their protests were stalled. 

“Uh, what the shit?” Remus asked, staring at the intruder. Logan winced a little but launched into his pre-rehearsed speech, pulling out the papers and handing them over at the pertinent points during his presentation. Dee took them, looking more and more amused by the minute but Remus mostly just blinked at him while he talked. 

By the closing statement Logan was bright red, a little sweaty and ready to cry. “So that’s all. I am fully prepared to never act on these feelings but as handout four proves, confessing should aid my mental state and allow me to function normally again in instances where you are in the vicinity. Thank you for um, bye!” He swallowed, grabbed the binder, and ran off. The locked door stumped him for a moment before he managed to turn it and escape, trailing the odd paper as he legged it down the hallway. 

“Wow,” Dee remarked, still scanning the various documents. “So that was…” 

“I think we just got propositioned babe,” Remus noted. “Guess we’d better decide how to feel about that and put the guy out of his misery.”

Dee nodded. “It would be only fair, after all the effort he went to. Emergency meeting at my place after school? I think we should return the favour, how do you feel about slide shows?”

“I feel any way you want me to. But right now I feel like I wanna get back to what we were doing before cute and nerdy showed up. Y’know, to help me _process_.” Remus grinned without a hint of shame. Dee wrinkled his nose but laughed. 

“Very well. To help you _process_.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Highly requested follow up to this one (now two-) shot!

Logan, the poor mite, had to wait an entire full twenty-four hour dawn to dusk _day_ before getting any hint of a response to his dramatic (but well put together and researched) crush confession-slash-presentation. A whole _day_. That’s a lot to a teenager dealing with a very big gay crush on two of their classmates, and Logan felt every second of it as they ticked laboriously on by... 

It wasn’t deliberate; Dee and Remus had actually spent a fair amount of time debating the various options and figuring out not only how they felt but also how to go about explaining and/or acting on it. And they’d come to the conclusion that Logan’s ah, _unique_ method of confessing deserved something spectacular in return. But when the next morning rolled around and they had to race to school they still hadn’t planned anything. 

Remus had waved and Dee nodded at the jittery nerd the single time they’d passed him in the corridor during class, and then sequestered away in the same classroom as before over first break and during the free period that Remus had that Dee _should_ have been doing study hall in but just... wasn’t. But by the time lunch rolled around, and yes- the full twenty four hours had passed- they were ready. 

A quick trip over to hang out by the cafeteria proved fruitful when Dee spotted Logan trudging down the hallway with his head hanging low. He nearly walked straight into Dee, paying so little attention to where he was going, and burst into unintelligible stammering when he jerked his head up to find the source of the impassable wall he’d come across. “This way, cutie,” Dee grinned, jerking his head and walking off without looking to see if Logan was following, which he of course was. “We heard your proposition yesterday, and I gotta say- those were some nice looking graphs. What did you use?” 

The genuine curiosity in Dee’s voice surprised Logan into actually replying. “Oh um, just google sheets, you just gotta, um, play with the settings and- um?!” 

The classroom they’d ducked into contained one beaming Remus, holding a giant posterboard. Well, a big sheet of colourful A2 bedecked with writing and printed out images that had been hastily glued on. Logan fell a little bit more in love on the spot. 

“Ta-da!” Remus crowed, shaking the poster to make a wobbling sound before Dee scolded him for jeopardising their efforts. “This is our ‘okay we will date you’ poster! Dee take the floor honey bunch.” 

Dee slid forwards as Remus did a dramatic gesture that made Logan giggle helplessly. The couple glanced at each other in the wake of that particular sound, sharing a wide eyed look, and then Dee set off on their prepared response. 

They would date him, they’d decided, because he seemed fun and interesting. They reserved the right to change their minds, either or both, and would like to (Dee’s idea) make sure to do a weekly or bi-weekly debrief to make sure all communication was open and clear to everyone. They’d (Dee, again) read Logan’s notes and research and hadn’t quite decided whether the idea of a triangle or a ‘throuple’ was more appealing, and would like to experiment with both. And then Dee handed over a little stack of papers of his own, a little shyer as he explained that he was actually mostly ace and still needed to figure out where he sat on the scale, so that was a different and separate matter for Logan to learn about. Remus rubbed his boyfriend’s arm when he stood back by him after that, and Dee relaxed again. 

“So, what do you think?” Remus asked, when the nerd had been quiet for a little too long for comfort. “We thought you might like the poster and the style and stuff. Was it too much?”

Logan blinked up at them from the papers he’d been absorbed in. “Hm? Oh! Oh goodness. Shit, I mean- yes! Of course I like it. It’s not too much, I- did you really do all of this just for me?” They nodded. “Well, that’s- _wow_.” 

Wow was good. “We can work with wow,” Dee remarked, smile creeping back onto his face. “And how about we start off with going and having some lunch in the quad? I brought my wallet, my treat.” 

It was a good thing class was out for break because when Logan shyly grinned and agreed, Remus whooped so loud it would’ve been heard up and down the corridor. 

A resounding success. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few years down the line...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this prompt:
> 
> May I request another continuation of the one with the handouts, please? It is Splendid and I Love It.

High school was tough, that was undeniable on any level. But with friends, and fun, and a little bit of excitement for life it could grow to be very bearable. When Logan had first joined he’d expected every terrible teenage movie cliche to become true; he would be bullied for being nerdy and gay and small and wearing glasses and probably just about everything about himself. He hadn’t counted on Remus and Dee. 

When they’d agreed to start this wild experiment/adventure/dating experience/whatever you wanted to call it, he’d thought sure. Why not? It would be fun maybe, and certainly made him feel pretty fluttery, but they’d end up giving him a polite no thank you in a few weeks when the novelty wore off. 

So two years later he was feeling kinda confused, and a whole lot lucky. 

“He’s going to forget his bag again, just you watch...” Dee muttered, as Remus fussed with the neighbour’s dog. He’d raced off while they were trying to leave the house, cooing over the giant friendly mutt and leaving his bag just inside the door. Sure enough, when they deliberately left it and walked to the street to meet him he managed to get halfway down the road before Logan couldn’t take it anymore and sent him back for it. Disaster boyfriend, honestly. 

Once Remus had caught up to them they started the long and arduous process of deciding who got to share earbuds with who on the bus. “You listen to podcasts!” Remus complained, pouting at Logan. “I need more _oomph_ in my journey, or else how do I stare dramatically out of the window like I’m a tragic heroine in a romance movie?!” 

Dee ruffled his hair fondly. “You listen to yours, and I’ll listen to the podcast with Logan and you can pretend to be heartbroken because your lovers are eloping without you. Deal?” 

“Ooh, _deal_!” 

It was a pleasantly warm spring day, a good weekend for a trip into town. It was a date, technically, but they’d come far enough that dates were reserved for special things now, where Logan could dress up and Remus could get all the old roses his uncle was going to throw out of his flower shop for free, to fill their rooms with for a sweet day. 

(He didn’t know that Logan pressed a petal from each one to carefully store away, or that Dee actually kept them until ever petal had fallen off, enjoying how long they could still last with a bit of love.)

“So I gotta go to the chemist, who’s coming with me, guys?” Logan asked, pushing up his glasses and pulling Remus’s hoodie off to tie around his waist so he could cool down a little. “Remus you are banned from the sex health aisle today, I really need Mr P to not mess up my prescription because he’s laughing too much again, it’s not worth the trip back tomorrow to swap it out again.” 

Remus grinned. “But it was so worth it, Lollipop! That old lady was _so_ scandalised, and she shut right up!” 

“I know, but please, not today. Next time I might consider it though,” their nerd grinned. “Her face was very pleasant to observe.”

“Go get your meds, nerd, I’ll keep control of this one,” Dee chuckled, pecking a kiss to Logan’s cheek for the pleasure of watching him blush, and looping his arm through Remus’s to guide him to a nearby bench. 

The day was as perfect as ever, of course, and Logan took a moment to gaze at his boyfriends when they were dozing together on the seats in front of him on the bus, all three pairs of legs tangled in the middle of the four seat section. He smiled, thinking about Prom and Graduation and all the amazing things they still had coming. 

He couldn’t wait to see their faces when he told them the good news, too. He already had the binder ready and waiting...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this prompt:
> 
> magpie, maggie, mags. dude. what’s the good news?? what does Logan have another binder prepared for?? i’m dying

The good news stayed secret for another few days until what Logan had pre-determined to be 'the right time'. It was a not-date-night date night and they were stocked up on pizza and way too much soda and Remus was already hitting the manic giggling stage after chugging his unholy concoction of various different strange flavours. Dee was laying on the couch and laughing, and Logan's parents were out for the night at a movie, so it was the exact right time to bring out... _the binder_.

In honour of the first time they'd got together he'd also thought to create a posterboard, which waited upstairs for him to bring it out.

When conversation turned as it so often did to the next stage of their lives Logan bit down on a knowing smile. Dee was still over the moon about his acceptance to the local community college to study children's therapy and Remus was gearing up to start his apprenticeship at the restoration workshop he'd worked for at weekends since the previous summer. He apparently had a talent for carpentry that they'd been impressed by.

Logan was the only one waiting for hear about college. But not anymore, thanks to the letter that had arrived the week before, declaring in black ink that he was going to be exactly where he wanted to be.

Keeping it to himself had been hell, but it would be worth it for the looks on their faces.

"I think it would be nice to save up a bit, then move into somewhere shared maybe in a few months or more, though," Dee was saying, tossing popcorn up to catch in his mouth. Remus wrinkled his nose and stopped trying to put a gummy worm on his top lip like a moustache, shrugging his shoulders.

"I'd rather get out sooner though. I'm going mad in that house, I swear!"

"It's financially more viable to go for Dee's plan," Logan joined in. "Besides, then we can shop around a bit, find somewhere better than if we ru-sh." Woops.

His boyfriends sat up sharply, and Remus threw himself into Logan's lap, cupping his face in his excitement. "You said we. You mean you're staying?! You really are? Did you mean it? Were you making a mistake? No, you never make mistakes... Did you hear it too Dee?!"

"I heard it," Dee murmured, looking at Logan with barely concealed hope. " _Did_ you mean it?"

Logan sighed. "I had this planned out you know. Binder and board and all... But what the hell, yes I meant it! I'm staying here, I'm going to study online and go to the community college too in the meantime. It'll be a lot, but I talked it over with Mr Sanders and he thinks it should still give me options after I've graduated from that programme, if I want to try MIT or somewhere fancy. But I'd rather just be here with you guys, really."

Remus whooped and kissed him soundly until Logan was red and ruffled. "Gosh dang, nerd, I can't believe it. We'll be together! And with the three of us we can get somewhere nice, Dee!"

Dee joined them quickly, hugging Logan and Remus tight and burying his head into Logan's neck. "I can't wait," he whispered, the tightness of his hold betraying the depth of emotion he was feeling.

Nor could Logan.

"Now," Dee said with a laugh when they pulled back, just a little. "What's all this about a binder?"


End file.
